Mad Magmar
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mad Magmar |jname=マッドブーバー |tmname=Mad Boober |image=Mad Magmar.png |size=250px |caption=Mad Magmar |gender=Male |region=Alola |team=yes |teamname=Revengers |teamrank=Member |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SM081 |epname=A Young Royal Flame Ignites! |enva=James Weaver Clark |java=Masami Iwasaki }} Mad Magmar (Japanese: マッドブーバー Mad ) is a recurring character and a member of the Revengers. History Mad Magmar debuted in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, where he interfered with the battle between and his and Mr. Electric and where he had attack Incineroar. This led Mr. Electric to be disqualified. After this, Mad Magmar challenged the Masked Royal to a battle the next day which was accepted. The next day, as Masked Royal and Incineroar entered the ring, Mad Magmar's teammates from the Revengers attacked Incineroar before being stopped by and . Their leader, Viren, turned up and announced his attentions to buy the Battle Royal Dome. Mad Magmar teamed up with Mr. Electric and had Battle Royal against Masked Royal and Ash, where despite the Revengers attempts to interfere in the match, Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric were soon defeated. Mad Magmar reappeared in Turning the Other Mask!, where he battled the Masked Royal in a revenge match with Magmortar, only to be defeated. The next day, he appeared at the Shopping Mall and angrily demanded the Masked Royal to show himself. He proceeded to hold the audience hostage, including Professor Kukui. James and Faba overheard this backstage and took action by having Faba impersonate the Masked Royal. Faba attempted to battle Mad Magmar with Incineroar, but was quickly defeated. By using his to turn off the lights, Molayne created a distraction long enough for Kukui to become the Masked Royal unseen and swiftly defeat Magmortar. Character Mad Magmar doesn't play fair in battles, as seen in A Young Royal Flame Ignites! where he had attack who was in the middle of batting Mr. Electric and and wasn't prepared for the attack. When and stopped the Revengers from interfering with the battle, he wasn't too happy. Mad Magmar is shown to be a sore loser, as seen in Turning the Other Mask!, where he sought revenge after his loss to the . Mad Magmar is also ruthless, as seen when he had Magmortar hold the audience hostage and demanded Masked Royal showed himself. Pokémon is Mad Magmar's only known Pokémon. It was first used in a Battle Royal against the and his . Later, it was used in a Tag Battle alongside Mr. Electric's against Incineroar and Ash's Torracat. Magmortar was eventually defeated by Torracat's newly learned . Magmortar reappeared in Turning the Other Mask!. It was seen being defeated once more by the Masked Royal's Incineroar. It later proceeded to help its Trainer hold the audience hostage. It battled Incineroar again, this time under the command of Faba and easily knocked Faba out. Professor Kukui resumed command of Incineroar as the Masked Royal and proceeded to defeated Magmortar once more. Magmortar's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=岩崎征実 Masami Iwasaki |en=James Weaver Clark |pl=Jakub Wieczorek (SM081) Krzysztow Plewako-Szczerbiński (SM092) |es_eu=Miguel Ángel Muro}} Trivia * In A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, Mad Magmar is referred to as Mad Magma in the dub. Names Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Mad Magmar es:Loco Magma/Mad Magma fr:Mad Magma it:Furio Magma zh:瘋狂鴨嘴火獸